Primeras impresiones
by cari-chan1
Summary: Allen recuerda su primera impresion con respecto a Kanda, o algo asi xDD read&review please!


**Primeras impresiones**

Cuando alguien preguntaba al joven Allen Walker cual había sido su primera impresión con respecto a Yuu Kanda, el exorcista se desordenaba distraídamente su pelo blanquecino y evadía la miraba, intentando mantenerse el mayor numero de segundos (o minutos si es que era posible) en silencio.

Y es que la primera impresión es la que marca el proceso de una relación, o al menos, eso solía decir Komui mientras intentaba dar consejos para mejorar las relaciones profesionales entre sus subordinados, aunque por supuesto todo el mundo sabía que lo único que intentaba era huir de las montañas de trabajo pendiente que tenía sobre la mesa.

Pero si realmente su primer encuentro con Kanda estuviera predestinado a continuar de la misma forma en que comenzó, Allen empezaba a considerar que su vida pendía de un hilo demasiado fino.

En realidad, no le preocupaba demasiado que su primer encuentro hubiera sido tan poco ortodoxo, con el joven exorcista japonés intentando abrirlo en canal cual pescado fresco y un inocente Allen desesperado por hacerle comprender que todo era una gran equivocación; sino que, y aunque preferiría ser devorado lentamente por Timcampy antes que admitirlo, la primera vez que cruzaron miradas, Allen creyó sin asomo de duda que Kanda era "ella" y no "él".

Y nunca se había arrepentido tanto de algo que no se había atrevido siquiera a mencionar en voz alta.

Aquel primer error de apreciación le había permitido evocar (siempre en contra de su voluntad consciente) pensamientos poco…_ apropiados_, y temía que sus dudas con respecto al género de Kanda pudieran, de algún modo, ser descubiertos.

Porque sabía que si ese día llegaba, los jinetes del Apocalipsis serían como adorables niñitas montando en ponis comparados con la furia del samurai.

Curiosamente, y según le había informado Rabi, no era el primero en cometer tal equivocación ni sería el ultimo en hacerlo, de hecho, el pelirrojo gustaba de contar entre risas acerca de su primer encuentro con Kanda, lo cual sabía que irritaba profundamente al exorcista del japonés, pero era algo que no podía evitar, al fin y al cabo, no todo el mundo le solía decir a Kanda cosas como "Encantado de conocerte, preciosa".

Allen no podía evitar sonreír con diversión mientras Rabi levantaba los brazos escenificando el encuentro, y cómo había sido consciente de su error demasiado tarde y un pequeño Kanda de doce años le había perseguido por toda la torre con intención de separarle la cabeza del cuerpo.

- Era una pena que una cara tan adorable escondiera tan mala leche.- comentó Rabi, frunciendo los labios.- Aunque si te digo la verdad, hasta unos meses después no estuve del todo convencido de que en verdad era un chico.

Allen soltó una carcajada, suponiendo entonces por qué a Kanda le irritaba tanto que lo llamaran por su nombre de pila, debía haber escuchado demasiados "_Yuu-chan_" a su llegada a la orden.

Pero lo comprendía perfectamente, pues aunque el orgullo y la frialdad rebosaban por cada uno de sus poros, ello no empañaba esa inusual belleza serena, peligrosamente andrógina, que no sabes si admirar o temer. Allen pensó que un Kanda de doce años habría sido más hermoso y muy probablemente mucho más difícil definir su género.

También Rinali parecía compartir parte de estos pensamientos, pues cierta vez, pecando de inocente o jugando quizás a trastocar el equilibrio mental de sus compañeros (uno nunca podía estar seguro, pues la mala influencia de Komui no es perceptible hasta el ultimo y peor de los momentos), se le ocurrió mencionar que el joven samurai era tan atractivo que hasta un vestido con lazos y encajes le haría ver igual o aun más bello.

Nadie volvió a mirar a Kanda del mismo modo desde entonces.

Quizás fuera eso, al fin y al cabo, su motivo de irritación permanente, quizás era por ello que observaba el mundo como si éste careciera de la importancia suficiente como para mirarlo dos veces; por que le disgustaba, o incluso le avergonzaba, lo que veía reflejado en los ojos de quienes le rodeaban.

Así, cada vez que chistaba, cada vez que lanzaba una mirada desagradable, cada vez que llamaba a Allen con aquel ridículo mote, Kanda daba la impresión de que para él las palabras amables, como si de un conjuro mágico se tratase, tuvieran la capacidad de transformarlo realmente en mujer.

Y Allen suspiraba cuando aquellos pensamientos sacudían su cabeza, agradecido por que Kanda no tuviera el don de la telepatía.

Por que estaba seguro de que a más de uno no le habría importado el cambio.

* * *

**N/A**. Ya he escrito un fic de DGM, así que ya soy una fangirl completa xDD He leído muchísimas veces de cómo en el primer capitulo en el que Kanda aparece todo el mundo pensaba que era una chica, así se me ocurrió esta tontería xD Aparte de ser muy corto, me da la impresión de que escribí de una forma un tanto caótica y que no se entiende del todo, pero tengo esperanza en el buen sexto sentido de quien quiera que lea este fic :P 

Gracias a quien lo lea, y mi amor eterno a quien me deje un review!


End file.
